Boba Prosstang
"I used to believe that being a good soldier meant doing everything they told you. That's how they engineered us. But we're not droids. We're not programmed. You have to learn to make your own decisions!" :- Captain Rex : CT-6546, nicknamed "Boba," was a clone trooper Sergeant during the Clone Wars, the galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Boba was in Torrent Company, a unit of the famed 501st Legion in the Grand Army of the Republic. Boba served under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and was a freethinking, tough, and aggressive trooper. Though loyal and committed to his duty and to his fellow clones, Boba proved capable of questioning his superiors and, under extreme circumstances, outright disobeying orders if he believed them to be wrong. Boba displayed a strong working relationship and a degree of friendship with Captain Rex. Biography Rex was one of the many clones of bounty hunter Jango Fett, bred on Kamino by the Galactic Republic to fight in the Republic's clone army. The soldiers were bred to fight against the separatist planetary and sectorial governments seeking to leave the Republic, known as Confederacy of Independent Systems, in the coming war. Boba served on Geonosis alongside Lieutenant Commander Boomdodger and was promoted to the rank of Sergeant, he was also in Torrent Company, a unit in the famous 501st Legion. Boba was assigned to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and would participate in many missions alongside the Jedi Knight, including Jabiim. Battle of Christophsis After the CIS invaded the planet of Christophsis, High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Skywalker, Commander Cody, Captain Rex and Sergeant Boba arrived on the planet to assist the planet's inhabitants. However, after a failed ambush on the Confederacy, the Jedi suspected that there was a traitor in their midst, and the Jedi left to scout behind enemy lines, while Boba, Rex and Cody stayed to find and apprehend the traitor. An impending investigation revealed that Sergeant Slick himself was the traitor, and after he severely damaged their weapons depot, Boba, Rex and Cody apprehended the traitor in a brawl, taking him afterward to lock-up. When the Confederacy commenced their first attack, the Jedi and the clone forces were able to drive them back. Believing the battle to be over and Christophsis now under Republic control, Boba rested at a makeshift forward aid station where clone Sergeant Coric was administering first-aid to an injured trooper by the name of Ged, who had taken a spray of shrapnel to his shoulder. After offering a few words of sympathetic concern, Boba checked the casualty list for the battle on his datapad and found the list to be relatively short. While discussing the dwindling number of medical supplies and the soon expected return of the cruiser Hunter with Coric, the droid army returned in full force. Boba rushed out to fight again alongside Coric and Ged, joining Cody, Rex and Generals Kenobi and Skywalker on the front line. Rex led Torrent Company with Skywalker to destroy the advancing tri-droids. After the enemy retreated again due to the Republic's heavy artillery, Skywalker's new Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, arrived in place of the expected reinforcements. Rex and Boba were a little perplexed, as Skywalker had stated that he would never have a Padawan. As Rex and Tano spent some time talking together, Rex taught her that fear was natural in war—and that the clones were unique individuals, despite all having the same appearance. Boba was showing off the heavy weapons to the young Padawan. While they talked, the three discovered that the Confederacy had deployed a deflector shield, which would make the Republic's long-ranged artillery useless. After some planning, Rex, Boba and his troops held the line, and as a distraction strategy, Kenobi "negotiated" with Confederacy General Whorm Loathsom for the surrender of the Republic forces. Meanwhile, Skywalker and Tano infiltrated the enemy lines to disable the shield generator. Once the shield was down, Boba ordered their cannons to quickly finish off the enemy advances. Grand Master Yoda arrived with reinforcement troops just in time, and Boba had a gunship retrieve Skywalker and Tano, congratulating both of them. Battle of Teth After a meeting with Yoda, Skywalker and Tano were given the mission to rescue Hutt crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure's son, in order to win the crime lord's favor for access to space lanes through Hutt Space. Boba accompanied the Jedi to the planet Teth. Tracking the Huttlet to a cliff-high monastery, the Republic forces were forced to commence a vertical assault to enter the monastery. They were successful, but half of Torrent Company was lost on the way up. Skywalker and Tano rescued the Huttlet while Rex and Boba secured the monastery. The arrival of more Confederacy battle droids forced the Republic forces to barricade themselves inside the monastery. Skywalker and Tano left to find a rear exit to search for medical attention for the ill Huttlet, while Rex stayed to command the remaining clones. Once the droid army entered, a few of the troopers were killed, however Rex feigned death to spy on the commander of the droid forces, Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress. Rex attempted to shoot the Dark Jedi, but she pulled his blaster out of his hand with the Force and choked him. Ventress demanded Skywalker's location, which Rex refused to give, and she employed a mind trick to force Rex to contact the Jedi. However, Ventress underestimated Rex's mental strength—Rex contacted Skywalker, but addressed him as his first name, "Anakin," instead of his usual "General Skywalker", which warned the Jedi of something amiss.Ventress left to confront the Jedi herself, while the battle droids held the six surviving clones captive including Boba. Boba and the other remaining troops broke free of their captors, stole their weapons, and―using a fallen AT-TE for cover―reignited the battle with the droids. Skywalker and Tano escaped the monastery, and found an aged freighter, using it to head back toward the courtyard. However, because of their mandate to safely return the Huttlet to his father, Skywalker and Tano were forced to find medical attention for the Huttlet, and were unable able to give Rex and Boba assistance, to which they understood. General Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion soon arrived to reinforce Rex, Boba and his men, and the Republic forces were able to beat back the Confederacy. By that time, though, only five other men from Torrent Company were still alive. Later, Rex mused to Cody that the whole operation had been handled poorly, with the lack of air support and incorrect infantry application. Boba could not question Rex's opinion. Battle of the Rishi moon When Rex hailed the station, a trooper answered and tried to make them go away. After contacting, Rex thought something was not right there. After Rex and Cody's shuttle arrived at the outpost on Rishi moon, the two were met by a clone trooper claiming that the station did not require an inspection. Rex insisted on seeing the sergeant in command, Boba. Rex and Cody noticed a droid attack signal flare being fired, and Rex promptly fired a blaster bolt in the droids head, much to Cody's initial shock. However, after Rex removed the helmet of the "trooper", it was revealed to be a new commando droid. Their cover blown, the droids commenced an attack on the two clones and deployed several explosives. Rex and Cody were able to escape; however, with the shuttle destroyed, they had no way to contact the Republic. Rex and Cody met the rookie clones who had manned the listening post, Echo, Fives, Hevy, and Sergeant Boba who was sent to help out the rookies, shortly before its invasion. Rex declared them "shinies"—a derogatory nickname for rookie troopers, for their clean armor that had not yet seen action—and led them to take back the outpost. Rex was able to trick the commando droids in opening the doors by pretending to be a commando droid in disguise by using a droid head, then led Cody, Boba and the rookies inside to retake the station. After doing so, an approaching Separtist fleet, under command of General Grievous, revealed that Kamino, the planet home to the Republic's cloning facilities, was at risk. In addition, the droids had hot-wired the "All Clear" signal to keep the Republic unaware of the attack. Rex devised a plan to blow up the base; the destruction of the base would stop the signal and warn the Republic of the impending attack. After Boba discovered a malfunction with the remote detonator, Hevy took over while the other clones left to take shelter. They learned that Hevy was being attacked by the droids, and rushed back to help him. However, against Rex's wishes, Hevy sacrificed himself and manually detonated the explosives. The Republic fleet arrived in the system, under command of Generals Kenobi and Skywalker and Admiral Wullf Yularen, and was able to drive Grievous' fleet out of the system. Rex inducted the survivors, Echo, Fives and their training Sergeant Boba, into the 501st Legion for their bravery, and acknowledged Hevy's sacrifice. Mission to Skytop Station The Twilight received a message from R2-D2 who was lost during the Battle of Bothawui, and Rex, Boba and the clones were able to track the signal. On Skywalker's order, the group headed to the location of the transmission—Skytop Station, the Confederacy listening post that the Republic had been searching for. Upon entering the station, Skywalker left to search for R2, while Tano, Rex, Sergeant Denal, Sergeant Boba and the four other clone troopers were to plant explosives around the station. R3, the temporary replacement for R2, attempted to open a door protected by a ray shield, but two patrols of battle droids arrived, and Tano and the clones were caught in a crossfire. Rex utilized several EMP grenades, and the droids were immobilized. However, General Grievous himself appeared, and knocked Tano aside before attacking the clones. Rex and Denal were knocked unconscious, and the other clones were killed. Grievous attempted to deal a death blow to the unconscious Rex; however, Boba shot the droid general, stopping him from killing his clone commander. Tano engaged the cyborg general alone, allowing the clones to complete the mission. Upon revival, Boba reported their losses to Tano, and also protested to her intention of engaging Grievous alone, but complied when she gave a direct order. Rex, Boba and Denal arrived in the hangar bay and rendezvoused with the Twilight, Skywalker and R3-S6. Skywalker had rescued R2, but was alarmed when he learned that Tano had engaged Grievous alone. As the group attempted to find and assist Tano, R3 revealed his true allegiances—to the Confederacy—and sealed the group inside the hangar, and also activated several Vulture droids. Super battle droids arrived, and Skywalker and the clones took cover behind several crates. Skywalker ordered Rex to trigger the explosives, and Rex complied. Tano soon arrived, and Rex noticed several fuel cells next to the crates. Skywalker hurtled one at the droids with the Force. Rex placed a well-aimed shot on the crate, and it exploded, destroying the droids. R2 was able to open the door from a set of outer controls, as well as destroy R3-S6 in a duel, and after the Republic forces departed aboard the Twilight, Skywalker went to retrieve the droid in his fighter. Battle of Orto Plutonia Boba along with Captain Rex went with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to Orto Plutonia to investigate the destruction of a clone security base. After war was declared between the local Talz and t he Pantoran dignitaries, specifically the arrogant Chairman Chi Cho, Rex and Boba were ordered to protect Chairman Cho at all costs. The Chairman then ordered Rex to attack the Talz when they approached them, but Rex stated that they were only there to protect him. Boba followed Rex's command. However, he was forced to attack when the Talz attacked them, riding Narglatch, and the Chairman was severely injured. Rex carried him to safety, while Boba was holding off the attacking Talz until the arrival of the Jedi and Senator Riyo Chuchi. Chairman Cho died from the injury, and Senator Chuchi established a peace treaty with the Talz. Evacuating Felucia At some point after the Battle of Ryloth, the Galactic Republic launched an assault on planet Felucia but was ultimately defeated by General Grievous's forces. When the outnumbered Republic forces in Felucia asked for help, an evacuation fleet under the command of Jedi High General Plo Koon went to the system, and Rex alongside Boba and Clone Commander Cody evacuated their clone troopers from certain defeat. Before escaping to Coruscant, the Republic had to evacuate Commander Ahsoka Tano's forces. After that, Boba was moved to Coruscant for a while. Second Battle of Geonosis Boba was the second officer for General Skywalker's force in a three-pronged attack on a Separatist shield generator on Geonosis. When all the gunships were shot down Rex, Boba, Anakin, and Ahsoka destroyed a heavily armed fortification and met with Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ki-Adi-Mundi and Clone Commanders Cody and Jet. They then destroyed the shield generator. They then needed to destroy the droid factory the shield generator was protecting. Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan left to recover, but Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee, joined the attack. The Padawans went into the factory via an underground network common in Geonosian architecture to blow the reactor. Meanwhile, Rex, Boba, Luminara, and Anakin distracted Poggle the Lesser's droid forces. A new tank design was unleashed by Poggle, but Rex, Boba and the Padawans succeeded. After, Skywalker, Unduli and Kenobi captured Poggle, Boba went with the generals to escort Poggle to Coruscant. Rex was the first one to hear from the padawans Barriss and Ahsoka after losing contact with them. Battle of Umbara Boba, along with Captain Rex, General Skywalker and the 501st were sent to Umbara to take the Capital. Rex and Skywalker's troops would take out enemy reinforcements striking against Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pong Krell and Saesee Tiin joint attack. After Boba, Rex, Skywalker and the rest of the 501st landed, they and the AT-RTs made their way to the rally point on a ridge. Rex and Skywalker rested their forces. The Umbarans then launched a surprise attack from their rear with Millicreep Assassin droids. After Skywalker called for a bombing ridge, Rex then had the 501st fallback away from the ridge as Commander Oddball bombed the Umbarans. After that, Krell arrived and told Skywalker the Supreme Chancellor requests that Skywalker return to Coruscant and to turn command of the 501st over to Krell in the interim. Krell then told Boba who then told Rex to prepare the battalion for the march on the Capital. Along the way, they were attacked by a couple of Banshees. After Krell killed both of the banshees, Rex then asked Krell if his men could take a break to which Krell refused to so, knowing that time is not luxury the Republic can not afford. When Rex, Krell, and the 501st reached the outskirts of the Capital, Krell orders the troops to launch a full frontal assault instead of using preemptive surprise attacks despite Rex's disagreement with Krell's plan. Nonetheless, Rex complied with the order and then led his troopers and AT-RTs onto the main road to assault the capital. Boba: Sir, why are we letting ourselves be visible to the enemy?!? Rex: Sergeant, if I only knew what's going on in General Krell's mind... As Rex, Boba and the 501st marched along the road, they then ran into a field of mines, killing a couple of troopers. After making their way through the mines, the 501st then got caught in an ambush led by the Umbaran Militia. Rex and the 501st held their ground but were too exposed to hold out for long. Boba then ordered the 501st to retreat in order to gain a better fighting position. Boba: Fall back! Fall back! Rex did not argue with Boba because retreating was a wise thing to do at this time and his men were then able to rejoin Krell and the rest of the 501st. Together they were able to repel the Umbarans. After that, Krell criticized Rex, who stuck up for Boba, for giving up the road. Rex and Boba were able to convince the general that they did what was best for their men. After Krell gives Rex a dubious compliment, he, Fives, Boba, and the rest of the 501st continue to hold against a Umbaran counterattack. Capturing the Airbase Rex, Krell, Boba and the 501st continued holding their ground against the Umbaran ground and air forces, but could not break through to support Gen. Kenobi's battalion. After Krell was told by Kenobi that a Umbaran airbase was resupplying the capital, Rex, Krell and the battalion were tasked to take the airbase. When Rex, Krell, Boba and the 501st got within distance of the airbase, Boba suggested that they try and scout for another way in. Krell, knowing the urgency of Kenobi's situation, ordered Rex, who agreed with Boba's suggestion however, to take the 501st through a gorge single file. Rex's men then started to criticize Krell's orders and tactics knowing that their casualties would be high, but Rex was able to convince them to go through with it. As Rex started the attack, he divided his men into three groups with Fives, Hardcase, and Rex in charge of each one of these groups. As Rex and the 501st make their way through the gorge, they were attacked by huge caterpillar tanks. Fortunately, their rocket launchers and Thermal detonators were able to subdue the caterpillar tanks. Rex and the 501st then resumed their advance towards the airbase, with Boba shooting an Umbaran soldier and a couple of banshees. Rex then spotted a couple of Spider cannons coming towards him and the 501st, and they are forced to retreat. Rex is then ordered by Krell to push the attack. Rex's men tried using rocket launchers on the spider cannons, but to no avail. Boba: General, shall I order for the groups to retreat? Krell:'' No Sergeant, in a war there is no such thing as retreat!'' Rex orders Fives and Hardcase with Boba to acquire a couple of Umbaran starfighters and use them against the tanks. However, Krell ordered Rex to launch a full-scale attack, regardless of this plan. Rex and his troopers continued to hold their ground against the tanks. Just as Rex tried to use a rocket launcher on one of the Spider cannon, Fives, Boba and Hardcase then arrived in a couple of starfighters, which were able to destroy the tanks and Krell was then able to send in the rest of the battalion to successfully take the airbase. Krell then told Rex that luck smiled on him today, despite a lot of men dying to take it. Attack on the supply ship Boba, Rex, Krell and the 501st continued holding the airbase against the Umbarans who were trying to retake it. Rex was with Krell when General Kenobi contacted Krell to inform him that the capital was still receiving supplies, this time from a Separatist supply ship in the atmosphere. Boba suggested that they should try and destroy the supply ship. After Kenobi's transmission was lost, Boba was ordered to have the battalion ready to move on the capital in 12 hours. Though Rex wanted to try and coordinate their attack with Kenobi's battalion, Krell knew that Kenobi was busy and said no, but Rex protested, informing Krell that they would be walking into a blast zone. Krell then ordered Rex to ready his troops, commenting that although Rex had disagreed about his strategies, he is loyal enough to obey his orders. Boba: Sir, with all do respect but I think argueing with that guy, is hopeless. Rex: Sergeant, he is leading our brothers to death! Realise that! After Boba briefed the troops, ARC Trooper Fives informed Rex that they had broken the Umbaran access codes and that they could use the captured starfighters to infiltrate the supply ship and destroy it, thus cutting off supplies to the capital. Rex forwarded the plan to Krell, but Krell refused to waste men on the plan, claiming they will need everyone to help take the capital. Rex then informed his troops that the attack on the capital will go on as planned, drawing more criticism from Fives about Krell's leadership abilities. He also insists that they continue with the sneak attack regardless of Krell's orders. Later, after Rex left the barracks, Fives confronted him about standing up for Krell's plan. During their discussion, a conflicted Rex tried to convince Fives that they are honor bound to follow orders without question for the good of the bigger picture. A disgusted Fives told Rex that he won't follow orders he considered wrong and allow others to suffer as a result. He then stormed off, telling an unhappy and torn Rex that he was going to find some accomplices to help with his plan. After Fives, Boba and Hardcase wrecked one of the Umbaran fighters trying to figure out the controls, they decided to still continue with the plan. Fives contacted Rex one last time, to give him one last chance to recall them; Rex implicitly gave them permission but warned them if they were caught he could not help them. Rex then watched as Fives, Jesse, Boba and Hardcase took off towards the supply ship. When Krell found out about the four ships and demanded what they were doing, Rex told him that it was merely a reconaissance mission. He also managed to turn Dogma and Tup away from Krell so they couldn't rat out the four. After Hardcase destroyed the supply ship by sacrificing himself, Rex met up with Fives, Boba and Jesse after they landed. Rex, along with Fives, Boba and Jesse, are confronted by Appo and some other troopers and then taken to see a furious Krell. Rex tried to take the blame for the mission in order to protect Fives, Boba and Jesse, but Boba insisted that it was his idea to try and protect Rex. An unforgiving Krell informs Fives, Boba and Jesse that they will be court-martialed and executed. Execution After the event in which Fives, Boba, Jesse, and Hardcase disobeyed Krell's orders, Rex tries to talk Krell out of court-martialing Fives, Boba and Jesse and tells him there is no need and that the troops are with Krell. The men just feel that Krell is putting their lives in danger needlessly. Krell only replies that the the court-martial is needed to show the clones who is in charge. After a short lived talk, Krell decides that the execution of Fives, Boba and Jesse will be more effective than court-martialing them. He orders Rex to prepare a squad for execution. Shocked, Rex tries again to reason with the general, only to be yelled at. Doing as he is told, Rex retrieves Fives, Boba and Jesse from their prison cells. Rex tells them that he tried to reason with Krell with no success. Rex and the other troopers set them up along the wall of the airbase. As the execution team prepares to fire, Fives stops them and says that what they are about to do is wrong and that they should not listen to Krell's order for execution. The troops begin to wonder if Fives is right. But not caring at all, Dogma orders them to fire. The troopers fire but avoid hitting Fives, Boba and Jesse. Dogma begins to question why the troopers didn't kill Fives, Boba and Jesse, only for Rex to step in and tell him that their actions in destroying the supply ship was heroic and that if all clone troopers in the 501st legion were rewarded with execution for heroic actions, then one day they would be all dead. Rex then has Fives, Boba and Jesse untied. Krell is furious to hear that the clones didn't kill Fives, Boba and Jesse and yells at Rex for it. An incoming message then comes through and a clone trooper reports that the Umbarans have stepped up their defenses and have recently attacked a platoon and stolen their armor and weapons and have also disguised themselves as clone troopers. Krell puts the execution on hold and orders Rex and his men to prepare to march on the capital and reminds him to tell his men that the enemy has now disguised themselves as clone troopers. Rex then leads the battalion to attack the disguised Umbarans. When Rex and the rest of his men then come under fire from the disguised Umbarans, the troops then set up their mortars and opened fire on the enemy. The firefight between both sides continued until Rex discovered that they were actually clones. Rex then orders his men to stop firing, telling them to take off their helmets to see that they were all clones. Both sides revealed themselves to be clones. Boba then found the 212th battalion platoon leader, Waxer who was mortally wounded in the firefight. Rex then asks Waxer who gave the order to attack them. Waxer tells Rex that Krell told his platoon that the Umbarans had stolen clone armor. Waxer then sheds a tear before he dies. Rex then rounded up his men and the remnants of Waxer's platoon. Rex tells them that they are going to arrest Krell for treason against the Republic. Rex then tells them that if anyone did not wish to do this, to step out of the line. All of Rex's men stepped forward to arrest Krell. Rex, the battalion and Waxer's platoon prepare themselves to arrest Krell. Rex then frees Fives, Boba and Jesse, giving them back their armor and weapons. Rex and his men then go to the control tower to confront Krell. Rex then states that General Krell is relieved of his command. Krell's tells them that his men are committing mutiny. Krell then admits he did tell his men to kill each other. Just as the clones close in on Krell, Krell subdues them, killing some them with his double bladed lightsabers and then escapes in to the jungle. Rex then orders his platoons to go into the jungle and find him. Dogma, remaining loyal to Krell, tries to stop his brothers, calling them traitors. After Rex convinces him to stand down, Dogma is then taken to the brig. When Rex and the rest of his troops go into the jungle, Krell subdues one of the squads. Krell, using the Force, taunts Rex and his men, saying that he has been using them all along, laughing at them. Boba then has Rex lure Krell over to him. When Boba manages to lure Krell's attention from the rest of the clones, the general then runs into a Vixus. Though Krell is able to free himself from the Vixuses grasp, he is then stunned by Boba, then the troops places a pair of binders on his hands and is then taken into custody. When Rex questions Krell about his actions, he admits that he has turned traitor and tells Rex that he foresees that the Jedi will lose the war, that a New Order will arise, and that in exchange for betraying the Republic, he will become Count Dooku's new apprentice. Rex then discovers that Krell had sabotaged the airbase's communications and that Gen. Kenobi's battalion had long since taken the capital. Unfortunately the Umbaran forces are on their way to retake the base. Rex then orders the battalion on full alert. When Boba warns Rex that if Krell is freed, he would undermine the Republic's foothold. So Rex decides to execute the fallen general. Rex and Boba then go down to the brig and let Dogma out. Rex then tells Krell to face the wall and get down on his knees. Krell taunts Rex that's he afraid to pull the trigger. Just when Krell finishes his last taunt, Dogma takes one of Boba's pistols and shoots Krell for betraying every one of his men. Boba: Dogma! What the...! Dogma: I, I had to do it! Rex then gets word that Kenobi's battalion have all sectors secured and that the enemy has been defeated, securing Republic victory on Umbara. Chasing a Jedi Boba fought with Anakin Skywalker in the Battle of Cato Neimoidia. During this battle, Skywalker was ordered to return to Coruscant to investigate the Bombing of the Jedi Temple Hangar. Later, after Ahsoka Tano had been imprisoned for "murdering" Letta Turmond and had escaped, Rex and Boba helped Skywalker try to recapture his Padawan. It was believed that Tano had killed several clones in her escape from the Republic military base, but Rex and Boba did not believe his longtime associate would have done such a thing. Rex and Boba helped Skywalker and Captain Fox chase Tano through the base, into a nearby industrial area, and eventually, into a system of pipes. Boba along with Rex found Tano and Skywalker together in the pipes just in time to see her jump from the pipe into a Coruscant Underworld portal. Later, after Tano was seen the Coruscant underworld police on Level 1312, Rex and Boba went with Skywalker in a Republic police gunship to try to find her. As they were landing at terminal 24, Skywalker saw Ahsoka talking to Asajj Ventress. Skywalker jumped off the gunship after them, but the pair escaped. Later, Rex received word of a disturbance on Level 1315. Rex, Boba and Skywalker rushed to investigate and found Tano stunned by Commander Wolffe in a warehouse full of nano-droids. Order 66 By the final year of t he Clone Wars, Boba became a clone commander and the leader of the 501st Legion. In that same year, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine declared the Jedi Order enemies of the Republic and issued Order 66, a contingency order for the Republic's Grand Army. Boba led the 501st Legion against the Jedi Temple on the planet Coruscant, serving alongside the Chancellor's new apprentice Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker. Boba and his soldiers killed a number of Jedi that night. When Senator Bail Organa came to the Temple to investigate what had happened, Boba and several troopers met him on one of the Temple's landing platforms. Boba informed Organa that there had been a rebellion, but when Organa tried to enter the Temple, he drew his blaster upon the Senator and ordered him to leave. As Organa turned to go, a Padawan, Zett Jukassa, rushed onto the pad and began slashing at troopers with his lightsaber. Boba ordered his troops to open fire on Organa, only to be cut down by Jukassa. His fellow soldier Sergeant Fox killed Jukassa, but allowed Organa to escape. Jukassa's attack seriously wounded Boba, but he survived and recovered, later filing a report on the death of Jukassa and a number of other Jedi killed in the Temple. In the Empire's service Following the execution of the Jedi Order, Chancellor Palpatine reorganized the Republic into the Galactic Empire. Boba's 501st Legion received a new name, as well: stormtroopers. Approximately a month after the declaration of the Empire, Vader received word from spies that his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was on Kessel; against the orders of now-Emperor Palpatine, he set off for that world. Palpatine, however, dispatched Boba and his soldiers to follow. This was fortunate for Vader—the intelligence about Kenobi had been bait for a trap laid by Jedi Master Shadday Potkin, and a group of Jedi waited on Kessel to kill him. Though Vader was able to slay several of them, including Potkin, the last three Jedi survivors—Tsui Choi, Roblio Darté, and Jastus Farr—combined their powers against Vader. Before they could kill him, though, Boba and his men arrived and opened fire on the Jedi. After the clones executed the last of them, Boba informed Vader that Palpatine sought his presence. Armour and Equipment Boba's armor used the color design that the entire 501st Legion had in 19 BBY, though the armor itself was still Phase I armor. He also wore a kama and pauldron. He carried twin DC-17 hand blasters but also utilized the more standard blaster rifles. His helmet featured a rangefinder, which was a tool more common among Advanced Recon Commandos. When required, Boba would also wear jetpacks or other mission-specific gear, such as customized clone cold assault trooper armor. Category:Clone Wars Category:Commando Category:Male Characters Category:The Liberator Category:Clones Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Clone Troopers Category:ARC Trooper Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Sergeant Category:True Mandalorian Category:Lieutenant Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Mercenary Category:Supercommando Category:Captain Category:Empire Category:Galactic Empire Category:Stormtrooper Category:501st Legion Category:Clone Commander Category:Clone Commando Category:Clan Pross Category:Clan Prosstang